Oishi's Love Arc
by Ivelle
Summary: The three chapters of this fic go along with the VS. Hyotei & Tezuka leaving Arc. This was posted already. . .SO WHO WILL OISHI CHOOSE! OR WILL HE CHOOSE? COMPLETE
1. Fuji's Conquest

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis, unfortunately. If we did, they would be doing what's in this fanfiction.

Author Note: This is our first fanfiction! We tweaked some of the events, but don't worry, we don't think it's bad. Hopefully you don't . . . Please read and review! Flames welcome!

Summary: Fuji realizes that there's only one person on Seigaku's team that hasn't noticed him. The one person he wants the most . . . Oishi. One-shot.

Fuji's Conquest

"They look good, don't you think Tezuka?" Oishi asked his stern looking captain.

Tezuka gave a silent nod as the members of the tennis club finished their laps around the court, the regulars leading the way. Oishi smiled as the regulars came in, catching the eye of one, Fuji Syusuke, who gave him a flirtatious wink before stopping his run.

Oishi looked back at Tezuka, his eyes were fixed on the roster sheet in his hand. There was no mistake, Fuji had winked at Oishi. Oishi gave a glance towards Fuji who was deep in conversation with Inui while the other regulars got water.

"Hey Oishi!"

Oishi felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. "Hello Eiji," he smiled.

"Did Tezuka finish the roster of the regulars' matches?" Eiji asked anxiously. "Maybe we'll play each other, see which one's the better half."

Oishi laughed. "I think he's finished."

They looked over at Tezuka who was now posting the roster for the ranking matches outside the locker room doors. Fuji was beside Tezuka, talking to him. Oishi had wondered how Fuji had gotten over to Tezuka so fast without him noticing.

"Let's go see," Eiji urged, pulling Oishi by the arm over by the locker room. As the Golden Pair approached, Tezuka and Fuji immediately stopped the conversation they were having. Fuji smiled AT Oishi as Eiji scanned the list.

"Momo and Kaidoh? That should be easy peasy," Eiji exclaimed as he moved out of the way for Oishi.

Oishi had only one match against a regular tomorrow, Takashi Kawamura. He smiled, fairly confident that he would win and proceeded to the next day's match, which would be against Fuji Syusuke. Oishi forced a smile at Fuji, who gave him one of those angelic smiles that were always displayed on his face.

Oishi felt a hand pull him out of the crowd now gathering around the list.

"Don't worry, Oishi, you'll definitely beat Taka and secure your spot as a regular." Oishi laughed at what Eiji had said, even though Eiji was wrong about what was worrying him. It was the fact that Eiji noticed he was worried that made him gratified.

The next day's matches were just as Eiji had said. Oishi had beaten Taka 6-3 and was now worried about the upcoming match with Fuji.

That night Oishi had trouble sleeping. Fuji always made him nervous, so he usually avoided being around by himself. Oishi then thought about the people at the match watching that would relieve him a bit. He had no reason to be scared.

Oishi decided to get to the courts early to open the locker room. He got out his keys to the locker room door to find it was already unlocked. He stepped into the locker room to find his captain sitting on a bench holding his racket.

"Oishi," Tezuka said, without looking up as if he expected for him to come so early. Tezuka stood up and walked past Oishi, stopping in the door, his back facing Oishi. "Good luck."

"Tezuka . . ." Oishi started to talk, but the captain was already on the court hitting balls.

Oishi sat in the locker room for about an hour, and couldn't help but thinking that he was in the middle of a bad joke . . . Just then, Fuji stepped into the locker room.

"Hello," he said sexily to Oishi.

"Hi," Oishi responded to Fuji who was now changing in the corner. Oishi got up to leave wondering why Fuji had not changed at home.

"Oishi," Fuji breathed, standing with his shirt off facing Oishi. Oishi stopped but still had his back faced towards Fuji. "Good luck."

Fuji had stood in the locker room shirtless for a few seconds anticipating that Oishi would turn around. "Thank you," Oishi replied as Fuji now pulled on his jersey. Oishi looked back giving Fuji a half smile before leaving the locker room.

The matches would start in thirty minutes, and Oishi was warming up with Eiji. Oddly enough, no one was around the court. "Eiji, I really thought a lot of people would be interested in seeing this match," he said while hitting the ball to his partner.

"Well, everyone will probably be going to see Tezuka's match against Chibi-chan," Eiji explained hitting the ball back to Oishi.

Oishi missed the ball. "Echizen? And Tezuka? Having a match at the same time as Fuji and I?"

"Yes, and I think I'm going to watch it, too. If you don't mind!"

Oishi desperately wanted Eiji to stay, but felt bad. "Of course I don't mind," Oishi kindly smiled at his partner. "I secured my spot as a regular didn't I? I have nothing to worry about."

Eiji ran to the courts where Tezuka and Echizen will play, shouting "Good luck!" as he left.

Ten minutes until the match . . .

_I'm overreacting. Fuji has never done anything before; not that I'd give him a chance! But really, what could happen? It's just tennis. _

"Hey, Oishi." Oishi turned around to see Fuji standing with his racket at his side. "We have to judge our own match, since the line judge went to watch Ryoma's and Tezuka's match."

Fuji walked over to the middle of the court, smiling, he held out his hand. Oishi walked over and shook Fuji's hand. "You can serve. I'll take this side."

Fuji just smiled, turned around, and walked back preparing to serve. "Luv-luv."

Fuji served the ball hard, but certainly not his best. Oishi returned it easily. These easy serves continued, Oishi winning each short rally. He'd won the first game, and he could tell Fuji was not playing seriously. As they switched courts, Oishi grew angry. He had seen Fuji play this way before, but the had never expected Fuji to be rude enough to do this to his own teammate. Oishi decided to brush it off and figured Fuji would begin to play seriously.

Oishi served the ball and Fuji returned it in a way that made it extremely easy for Oishi to hit. Oishi decided to lob the ball, forcing Fuji to smash it; but it was no good. Fuji just lobbed it back to Oishi.

Oishi was starting to get angrier, but he wasn't losing it. He knew if he smashed it, Fuji would surely use his Higuma Otoshi to easily counter it. But no, Fuji simply missed the ball. Again Oishi won. 2-0. Then 3-0. Now 40-luv.

By this point, Oishi was really angry. Was this it? Did Fuji and Tezuka plan this to get Oishi back? Did they get satisfaction when a nice guy lost his temper?

Oishi's hand was shaking as he gripped his racket preparing to serve. Oishi served the ball hard to Fuji, who lobbed it, again. This was it. Oishi was pissed. He jumped up to smash the ball and yelled, "Play seriously, Fuji!"

Fuji's eyes opened, he missed the ball. Oishi had won the fourth game in a row.

Fuji smiled at Oishi as they switched courts. As they passed each other, Fuji mischievously winked at Oishi. Fuji was serious now . . .

Oishi was still mad, because he felt that everyone was against him. Everyone was having a good laugh at his expense.

Oishi didn't play well the rest of the match, losing six games in a row, making the final count 4-6. Fuji went again to the middle of the court, sticking out his hand for Oishi to shake. Oishi reluctantly shook Fuji's hand and tried to let go, but Fuji refused. Fuji was holding his hand tight, an unrelenting grip.

"Fuji," Oishi started.

"Come with me. I have something to show you." Fuji was pulling Oishi towards the locker room.

"Fuji! What is this about? I really just want to leave." But Oishi still allowed Fuji to drag him to the locker room because he needed to change anyway.

They got to the locker room. Fuji immediately went to Tezuka's bin, searching for something. He finally found what he was looking for - Tezuka's keys.

Oishi was sitting down and looked up. "Fuji, what are you . . .?" Fuji locked the door.

Oishi immediately stood up, towering over Fuji, who grew a huge smile on his face. "Fuji . . ."

Fuji placed his fingers on Oishi's lips to silence him. He then brushed past Oishi and ran to the showers. Oishi checked his pockets looking for his own set of keys to unlock the locker rooms, but found they were missing. Fuji must have taken his keys.

Oishi instinctively ran after Fuji now enraged at the situation. He couldn't believe Fuji had the audacity to steal his keys. "Fuji!" Oishi was walking through a thick steam. He could see nothing. He felt something on the floor. He picked it up. It was Fuji's uniform.

Oishi turned, but was quickly whipped around by Fuji who slammed him into the wall, kissing him passionately. Fuji continued kissing Oishi, slowly running his hands up Oishi's shirt.

Oishi pushed Fuji back. He didn't understand. He was being kissed by Fuji? What?

It was just then that he noticed that Fuji was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Fuji . . ." With one hand, Fuji grabbed Oishi's face, "You were the only one who never noticed me."

Oishi hardly noticed that while he was talking, Fuji's other hand was sliding down his shorts. He was now kissing Oishi as his hand began to stroke his erected member.

Oishi pushed Fuji away again. Fuji looked at Oishi, his brilliant blue eyes glowing. Oishi looked into Fuji's eyes, entranced, he pulled Fuji into an intoxicating kiss.

Fuji lifted the shirt off of his teammate, and started tracing the lines on his chest with his tongue. Oishi couldn't believe this was happening. This intense feeling could have been fueled by his anger from the match. Either way, this new pleasure he felt only grew more fervent. Oishi slowly ran his hand down the side of Fuji's firm body, dropping the towel gracefully to reveal Fuji's also erect member.

The two rubbed their groins against each other as they continued to kiss. Fuji roughly turned Oishi around so that his erection was looming at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Fuji asked, grinning sadistically.

"I-I-I've never done this before . . ." Oishi blushed.

Fuji was slightly taken aback. "Really? You mean, you and Eiji . . ."

"No!" Oishi declared.

Fuji laughed. "Good thing you told me. It would have been painful if you didn't." Fuji grinned again, thinking that it would not have been a bad thing.

Oishi's anger rose again. He felt helpless to Fuji's taunting.

Fuji continued, except this time his fingers closed in on Oishi's entrance. "Relax," Fuji whispered.

Oishi immediately turned around facing Fuji. He lightly gripped Fuji's shoulders. He stood there, searching Fuji's eyes, for something . . . anything. Fuji's brilliant blue eyes looked into Oishi's, letting his feelings show. Oishi gasped at this rare moment. He had never seen such beauty in Fuji's eyes.

Fuji smiled, retaining his usual manner. He then took two large steps back. Oishi picked up his clothes and silently walked back to the lockers and changed. Fuji never came back and after waiting for about twenty mintues, Oishi left.

Tezuka and Ryoma still had a match going on and the crowd was roaring. Oishi really didn't feel like seeing anyone so he just went home. All night Oishi couldn't stop thinking about Fuji. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Fuji's wet body and brilliant eyes shining at him. Even when his eyes were open, he heard Fuji talking to him. Was Oishi in love? He knew that he liked what they were doing in the locker room, but he didn't like the feeling of being used.

Oishi was aware of Fuji's sadistic nature, but Fuji let him go. And what about the way Fuji had looked at him? These thoughts kept running through Oishi's mind all Sunday. He was not looking forward to school the next day. Although they were in different classes, he had still managed to see Fuji in the halls, and at breaks. Each time he had darted in the other direction, avoiding Fuji. During class, Tezuka also avoided Oishi, not saying a word to his best friend. This made things even more awkward. Oishi was dreading practice.

It seemed Fuji wasn't the only one noticing his coldness towards him. The others noticed, too, especially when Oishi refused to warm up. Part of Oishi wanted Fuji to admit that he felt the same way he did. But he couldn't see Fuji to be the type to confessing his "undying love". So Oishi turned his frustration into anger.

"Oishi!" Eiji whined. "Why are you being so mean?"

Oishi just shot his partner a look that made Eiji quiet. Oishi was practicing horribly and this was not good. The Kantou Regionals were this week and their first match against Hyotei was tomorrow. He couldn't take it anymore; he ran from the court, and grabbed his bag, not looking back.

The regulars were so confused about Oishi's behavior. They were all gaping when Fuji shot a look at his captain, who just nodded. Fuji ran off the courts following Oishi. The regulars stood in shock even more at Fuji's departure. They all looked at Tezuka waiting for an explanation.

"Hey!" Tezuka exclaimed. "Did I say to stop practicing? Twenty laps everyone!"

Oishi felt horrible. He didn't want his team to be let down. He felt bad about being mean to Eiji, he also felt bad about Fuji, too. He had stopped in the park and was now resting on a tree, half hoping Fuji would embrace him and let him know it was alright.

He was sitting for half an hour and decided to go back to apologize to everyone. He stood up and as soon as he turned around Fuji was in front of him. He fell backwards onto the ground. "Fuji!"

Fuji kneeled down and was sitting down over Oishi's body. "That was quite a scene you caused," Fuji said.

Oishi sat up, knocking Fuji back. "Why did you come here Fuji?"

Fuji only smiled at Oishi. "Don't play with me," Oishi ordered.

Fuji smiled again. "Stop it Fuji!" Oishi said as he stood up.

"I thought I could add to the drama," Fuji smiled.

"Be serious, Fuji!" Oishi was angry.

"I am," Fuji replied calmly.

Oishi started to walk away. "Oishi," Fuji called. Oishi stopped but did not turn around. "Why did you ask me a question you already know the answer to?" Fuji smoothly inquired, still smiling.

"I didn't . . . I thought . . . Ugh . . . I don't know anything! Sorry for the trouble I caused," Oishi sighed as he walked away.

Fuji didn't reply; he just walked Oishi walk away, his smile never fading.

"Captain!" Oishi exclaimed, as he made it back to the courts. Tezuka looked a little surprised to see Oishi. "I'm sorry for my behavior. I'm sorry!"

Tezuka looked at Oishi. "Twenty laps around the court."

Oishi looked at his teammates and waved at them in apology. They continued to practice knowing what Oishi meant. Oishi's heart was crushed, but in the sake of the Hyotei match the next day he needed to be in top shape.

Oishi was walking on his way to the match and he passed a flight of stairs. He saw a pregnant woman. Suddenly she collapsed in his arms. She was in labor!

Oishi felt it as soon as the lady fell onto him. A sharp pain throbbed in his wrist. He helped the woman to the hospital. He decided to stay with her, sending Momo to play doubles with Eiji. He did not want to leave the woman's side, and his wrist made it impossible for him to play. Oishi couldn't help but feel he was letting his team down.

The woman had safely given birth and Oishi had gotten his wrist bandaged, so he thought he might be able to catch the end of Momo's and Eiji's match. Oishi arrived at the courts and when Eiji saw him, he smiled. Oishi almost came to tears when he saw Eiji backing up Momo, like he had always done for Eiji. He didn't let the team down. Everyone was just happy to see that he was okay.

Oishi was beaming when Eiji and Momo bombarded with victory hugs. Taka's match soon followed. He suffered an injury, and had to go to the hospital. Oishi was slightly worried, even though Taka would be okay.

His mind however, was quickly brought to Fuji who was playing next. Fuji played elegantly against Hyotei's Jirou, not holding back. Oishi was speechless, he wanted to learn more about this beautiful man playing tennis. He never felt this way before and was even more surprised when it was Fuji's tennis that provoked these feelings. However, Oishi was still doubtful of Fuji's intentions and was just playing with him.

Fuji won his match and Tezuka was now up. Fuji took a seat next to Oishi, not even looking at him.

Oishi could feel Fuji's breathing and could smell the glistening sweat running down his perfect cheeks. It was like a drug, a sweetness that only left you wanting more. Atobe and Tezuka's match seemed to be going on for ages, no one giving in. Oishi was gripping the bench, he felt nervous for Tezuka. They were now in a tiebreak.

Then it happened. Tezuka gripped his shoulder, falling to the ground. Oishi immediately jumped out of the stands and onto the court. "Tezuka!" He wasn't the only one that shouted. Everyone had joined Oishi.

"Get off the courts! There's still a match going on!" Tezuka shouted.

Eiji lightly gripped Oishi's shoulders and lead him back to the benches. Oishi was beyond worried. He would break down crying if it wasn't for the frozen state his face was in. He sat down and watched as Tezuka painfully regained his stance and carried on with the match. He felt sick, he wish he could pull Tezuka away, making the pain stop. Oishi felt something grab his hand softly, yet firmly. He looked to his left, and saw Fuji staring at him, letting him know that everything would be alright.


	2. Oishi's Confusion

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Prince of Tennis, but if we did. . .

Authors Note: This is the second chapter yay! Well his was originally Oishi's Confusion! So if you already read this read it again or. . .don't read it!

Oishi's stomach was twisting, he was disgusted with himself. While he sat in the hospital with Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki, his thoughts kept drifting towards Fuji. His best friend could have ruined his tennis career, and he still found some way to turn every thought that came to mind to be about Fuji. He couldn't do this! It was unfair to Tezuka. . .but how could Tezuka know what he was thinking?

Oishi watched Tezuka touch his shoulder. _How long until he could play?_ A slight breeze blew through the open window of the hospital. Tezuka was standing facing the window, his back to everyone in the room. _Fuji had to use the wind to do his third triple counter_ _Hakugei. It was the first time I had ever seen it. . .Hakugei. . . white whale, Fuji's skin is kind of white, pale, but its so smooth and soft, and his. . ._

"Oishi! Oishi!" He felt a hand smack the back of his head. He looked up at his coach who had been the one yelling his name. "You look kind of funny, are you okay? Maybe you should go home."

"No, I am fine," Oishi smiled at his sensei, if she really knew the reason he looked funny.

A melody started to play in the small room the three of them were waiting in, "Hello," It had been Ryuzaki's mobile phone. "WHAT!" Ryuzaki excused herself from the room, leaving Oishi and Tezuka alone.

Tezuka hadn't asked Oishi to come, he hadn't said a word or even glanced at Oishi the whole time they were in the room, which had been already about two hours. Upon thinking about Tezuka's silence Oishi remembered it had been a while since he had a conversation with his best friend. Lately Tezuka hadn't talked to him. Oishi thought this was unusual, and after all they were best friends, they used to talk every day.

"Tezuka?" the capitain looked up acknowleding the fact that he was listening, his back however still faced Oishi. "Are you angry with me?"

Tezuka paused thinking of the question, and gave a sound which Oishi took as a no.

"Then why, why haven't you talked to me?"

Tezuka pulled off his glasses wiping them with a handkercheif he pulled from his pocket. He paused a while, sighed and finally responded, "I'm in a lot of pain , sorry if you mistook it for anger."

"But what about before today, you haven't been talking to me for almost a week."

Tezuka ran a hand through his hair, and again took a considerably long time to answer, "I've been in pain, not just tod-" Tezuka was cut off by and angry looking sensei who just entered the room. Thinking that the doctor had entered Tezuka turned around. He looked tired, almost sad, Oishi had to restrain himself from hugging Tezuka, he had never seen such an expression cross the face of his captain. Tezuka immediatly resumed staring out the half open window towards the night sky. The breeze got heavier and Tezuka's hair blew in sync with the wind. _ Tezuka's hair was about the same length as Fuji's and a few shades darker. Fuji's hair blowing in the breeze earlier today, his beautiful honey hair that almost covered the even more beautiful sapphires that were Fuji's eyes. The winds also made his shirt. . ._

"Oishi! Oishi!" Ryuzaki was again yelling at Oishi, "I am serious, you look strange, you should go home, it's getting late." The coaches look was of genuine concern, Oishi wondered if his dazed face really looked all that funny, and smiled at her again.

"Really, I mean it! I'm fine. I'll stay until Tezuka asks me to leave."

Tezuka shifted slightly. "Leave Oishi," there was a short pause before he finished, "She is right, you look funny and it is late. There really is no reason for you to be hear," The last sentance more like stammered out of the captains mouth.

Oishi stood gaping, "But. . .Tezu, " He looked over to Tezuka, he didn't even budge. Defeated Oishi left the room. He shoved his hands in his pocket and made his way down the long hallway to the exit. Tezuka had never been so cold to wards Oishi. _What did he mean he had been in pain? Has his shoulder been hurting before today? Why didn't he tell anyone if this was the case? Tezuka probably will be out for the rest of the regionals, this will mean Seigaku will lose their number one singles. Fuji will have to play singles one. Does that mean he'll play more or less?_ Oishi reched the doors to the hospital stepping out into the cool nights air.

He started to make his way home, but he really didn't feel like going home. He was too anxious about everything that happened in the last few hours that had seemed to span a lifetime. He decided to stop at a nearby park, to try and clear his head. He sat down on a swing and his thought drifted not to Fuji, but to Tezuka. _Why was he so cold? Nobody would understand of even notice. Tezuka hardly talks as it is but I can tell, something is wrong! I've known Tezuka long enough to tell that much at least. He has been in a lot of pain before today? _Oishi let out a scream of frustration. _My best friend!_

Oishi felt a hand push him on his swing. He quickly turned around looking at Fuji, who was smiling. Oishi returned the smile and faced forwards again allowing Fuji to push him. "I thought you would still be at the hospital," Fuji said pushing him higher.

"Oh. . .well, I. . . we all left sooner than expected," Oishi didn't know why he lied, he supposed it was because he was too embarassed to admit that he had been kicked out by Tezuka.

"Hmm. . ?" Fuji considered the response. "What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor? Um. . he just told us he would phone tomorrow with the x-ray results," Another lie.

Fuji grabbed the swing suspending Oishi in the air so that their heads were level. Fuji leaned closer gently nibbling Oishi's ear. "So that's why you are so tense," Just feeling Fuji so close to him made OIshi nervous, he felt his face turning a deep red. Fuji gently brushed against Oishi's neck with his lips. Oishi shut his eyestaking in all the pleasure. "Don't worry about Tezuka, I am sure he will be fine."

_Tezuka_, Oishi's mind flooded with thoughts of Tezuka, he was worried. How could he not be? He turned his head back towards Fuji, "How did you know I'd be here?"

Fuji smiled leaning in to kiss Oishi. The kiss was soft and warm. It started to drown out any thoughts of Tezuka still floating in his head. The kiss was everything, all that mattered right now. Oishi released his grip on the chains from the swing, placing his hands on either side of Fuji's face, opening his mouth a little more each second. Fuji pulled away fast, letting go of the hold he had on the swing, causing a suprised Oishi to fall to the ground.

Oishi sat up brushing the sand from his jacket. Fuji was already kneeling over Oishi's outstreched legs, he was laughing and smiled.

"Why did you do that?" Oishi asked laughing himself.

"Because I wanted to get you on the ground," The silence was that followed was very uncomfortable. Oishi was sure that Fuji was going to kiss him after saying something so suggestive. It was seeming like Fuji actually was waiting for a response though. Oishi racked his brain trying to think of something to say, he wondered if he was supposed to make a move.

"Uh. . .that's cool" Oishi said this and immidiatly gave himself a mental bitch slap blushing even more than before. _Cool? What kind of response was that? What's wrong with me? _Oishi was sure Fuji would laugh at him, but he only smiled.

'Yes I suppose it is COOL." Fuji leaned in kissing Oishi, laying him back in the sand, stradling him. The kiss was different from before. It was more demanding, more intense. Even thought the kiss was rough, Oishi was still enjoying himself. He ran his fingers through Fuji's beautiful honey colored hair. The two remained this way for several minutes, Fuji growing more intense.

Fuji, sat up still stradling Oishi. He pulled Oishi up by the collars of his jacket, kissing him, he moved a hand to the back of Oishi's neck, while the other hand roughly removed the jacket. Oishi had a hard time staying attached to Fuji's lips while all this was going on but some how he managed to pull off Fuji's sweater vest, only parting lips to pull it over his head. Oishi then started unbuttoning the oxford Fuji was wearing. Oishi grew frustrated with the buttons and had a hard time not kissing Fuji's chin, while trying to unbutton him. He gave up and removed his own shirt, tossing it on the swing where his jacket had been thrown. By now Fuji had unbuttoned his Oxford. All that remained on his body was a wife-beater that only displayed how toned Fuji's little body actually was.

_How many layers does Fuji wear?_ Oishi had no touble removing the wife-beater. Fuji again pushed Oishi to the ground, running his hands up and down Oishi's chest. Fuji moved his lips down to Oishi's neck. Oishi's breathing grew quicker and heavier, he closed his eyes, letting Fuji explore him.

Fuji's hands moved down to Oishi's pants. Oishi felt a jolt of pleasure run throught his body. Instead of undoing Oishi's pants Fuji let his hands massage Oishi's thighs. Oishi felt himself harden from Fuji's touch. . ._Tezuka. . ._Oishi pulled up from Fuji, lightly pushing Fuji from his body. _Why the hell do I have to think about Tezuka now?_

Fuji smiled and put his shirts back on.

"Sorry, Fuji," Oishi said looking down.

"I should have known, you have a one track mind Oishi, if something is on your mind thats all you think about," the tone in Fuji's voice was annoyed.

"I. . .sorry," these were the only words that OIshi could think of. He pulled on his shirt.

Fuji smiled, "you already said that, really I am glad you pulled away. I would rather have you not thinking of Tezuka at a time like this."

Oishi choked on his words,"Tezu. . .I. . . wasn't. . ."

"Oishi, you don't need to lie," Fuji laughed to himself. "Maybe you want to tell me why Tezuka asked you to leave the hospital?" Fuji stood as he said this.

Oishi couldn't say anything in response. _Damnit, why did Fuji do that? How can he read me so easily? _

Fuji leaned down kissing Oishi's head. "Though maybe it's none of my buisness. I would hate if you actually thought you could tell me things." Fuji walked away leaving Oishi in the park alone, in the sand.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Oishi couldn't sleep. He was so frustrated with himself. Why was it that when he was with Tezuka all he could think about was Fuji, and while he was with Fuji all he could think of was Tezuka. His thoughts now were clogged with both boys. They were both angry with him. Fuji was annoyed because Oishi was still worried. Oishi was greatful though that Tezuka crossed his mind when he did, because otherwise he would have gone all the way with Fuji, in a park, in a public park. That wasn't the way he imagined his first time. Tezuka was. . . well Oishi was still unsure. Even though Tezuka tried to assure Oishi that he wasn't angry he couldn't help but think differently. He didn't think that he was lying about being in pain though.

Oishi had never been so confused in his life. Normaly he had to mend rifts caused between team members, but now he was causing them. Oishi turned to his side pulling the covers up to his face. He tried to fight it but, tear still rolled down his cheek to the pillow he was clinging to. He didn't think things could get worse.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

The school day was long, and depressing. Tezuka hadn't showed up to school, meaning he would most likely miss practice, leaving Oishi to take lead over the tennis club. Fuji smiled at him as they passed through the halls, he didn't say a word though. It was like he was pretending they didn't almost have sex. Oishi heard mutterings about the Hyotei match and Tezuka, all day. On several occasions, nervous looking girls approached him, one was particularly nervous, "OISHI SEMPAI!" she shouted louder that she probably expected to. Oishi turned around suprised at being shouted at. The girl bowed more than once, finally lifting her red face to look at Oishi's. "Will. . .I mean can. . .Is. . IsTezukabuchoualright?" The girl spoke so fast that Oishi could barely make out her words, if he hadn't heard Tezuka he might have had to ask the poor girl to repeat herself.

Oishi smiled warmly at the girl, "He is going to be fine, don't worry." He knew Tezuka didn't ruin his career, but he didn't know when he would be able to play. He didn't really lie to the girl.

"Thank you Oishi sempai," the girl had calmed a bit, but still bowed unnecissarily.

Oishi turned around continuing his walk down the hall. He wasn't suprised, Tezuka was the one of the most popular guys in school, much to his displeasure, so word about him traveled fast. He heard boys in the hallway whispering about who would take the spot as a regular that was open due to Tezuka's injury. It took all of Oishi's strength not to attack every boy, who thought their chances were up due to the injury of a regular. _How can they be thinking this! Their captain was hurt, and all the boys are just waiting for a chance to take his spot. If I have to take over duties as a captain I will make sure that no one takes his spot. No ranking matches, Momo will move up, he will be a regular again._

Practice finally came, and again he was drowned in questions from other players. He was finally rescued out of the huddle of people from his partner Kikumaru Eiji. The tennis club stood around and Oishi didn't know why they were all gawking at him. "Oishi, I think they are waiting for you to give them orders," Eiji whispered. _Right._ Tezuka was absent and so he had to take over duties as captain for the day.

"Alright, freshman pick up balls, regulars warmup on courts A and B, everyone else on court C!" Oishi shouted to the players. Eiji and Oishi made their ways to courts, following behind the other regulars.

"So is Tezuka alright Oishi?" Eiji asked.

Oishi had hoped that Eiji wouldn't ask but he wasn't suprised when he did, "He. . .I think. . .I don't know when he will play again with us, but his injury isn't permanent, I think."

"Were'nt you at the hospital with him?"

Oishi ignored the question and grabbed some balls making his way to a court to warm up with everyone else. Eiji didn't repeat his question, he just left to go talk with Ryoma. Fuji came over next to Oishi stretching with him. "How are you Oishi?"

Oishi was suprised that Fuji wanted to talk with him, he thought Fuji was mad. "I'm good, Fuji."

"Are you really? I admire you Oishi, you hide your own emotions for the sake of the team," Fuji smiled. "But it's okay to get mad or sad."

Oishi looked to Fuji and smiled. He felt a little better, releieved even that Fuji wasn't mad at him. "Thanks Fuji," Oishi replied stretching still. "I am really sorry about last night"

"It's okay, I was kind of a snob," Fuji smiled and continued stretching. Oishi didn't expect this. Fuji was nice but he never seemed like the type to correct himself, let alone think he made a mistake.

_Fuji is human after all_. Oishi smiled to himself at this thought. He didn't have to worry about Fuji anymore, just Tezuka.

It looked like everyone was done with their exercises, and Oishi had no idea what to do next, he normaly would have talked with Tezuka, but there was no Tezuka. The regulars looked up waiting for directions. "Okay, today we are just going to play against one another, three game sets. Fuji and Ryoma. Eiji and Inui. Momo and Taka, and Kaidoh you and I will play one another." The regulars started making their way to their courts.

"And the loser has to drink my new Inui Super Delux Special Ultra Juice," Inui added holding up an clear liquid in a pitcher. The sun made his glasses gleam and a devilish smile spread across his face. The regulars immediatly got more ferocious towards eachother. The thought of the new juice was too much to take.

Oishi followed Kaidoh to court four. Oishi was half expecting Kaidoh to ask about Tezuka, but he didn't he simply went to his side of the court and the game began. Oishi didn't win a single game, and by the end of practice was on the ground about to pass out along with Momo, and Eiji. Fuji was still battling Echizen. Oishi felt to sick to closely pay attention to the match. He heard a soft thud and looked over to see Echizen sprawled out on the ground grabing his stomach.

"It's still to early to beat me Echizen-kun," Fuji said smiling down at all the players with Inui.

"Oishi, do you see it?" Oishi looked over to Eiji who had a dreamy smile across his face. "It's light, and an angel, with honey colored hair, she is pretty! Hoi! She is wearing a Seigaku uniform too! She is holding out her hand! Should I take it? I am going to heaven finally" Eiji reached out in front of him.

Oishi looked over to the figure Eiji was so entranced with, "Eiji, that's Fuji, he is trying to help you up."

Eiji blinked and rubbed his eyes. He allowed Fuji to help him up. "INUIIIIIIIIIIIII what did you put in this juice!"

"I am a little embarassed, but thank you for the compliment Eiji, " Fuji smiled helping Eiji up. Oishi forced himself to his feet laughing. Momo and Ryoma soon got up both clutching their guts.

"Practice is finished for the day," Oishi said weakly making his way to the locker room. After changing he waited outside the doors for Fuji who, like always was the last one out. Oishi locked the door and smiled at Fuji. "Want to walk together?"

"Sure," Fuji replied smiling. It was a warm day, and lots of couples passed the two, holding hands and smiling into eachothers eyes. Oishi wondered if Fuji and him could be like that. He wanted to really bad, but Fuji just walked with him in silence. They were almost at Fuji's house, about a block away. Oishi didn't know if he should but he reached out and grabbed Fuji's hand. Fuji didn't react at all, his hand was limp inside Oishi's. They reached Fuji's house faster than Oishi had anticipated. They released hands and shared an akward kiss before Fuji left, entering his house.

Oishi was on the verge of tears, had Fuji just rejected him? He didn't let go of his hand but he wasn't holding it either. And that kiss, it didn't feel right at all. Oishi remembered that day in the park, the day Fuji had caused him to run away from practice crying. _Hadn't Fuji said he loved me? Well he didn't come out in say it, but I thought that is what Fuji had implied._ Oishi dragged himself home, another restless night woiuld undoubtably be waiting for him.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Two days had passed and Tezuka still hadn't shown up to school or practice. Oishi made his way to school, would this last for three days? Oishi tried to call Tezuka but was only forwarded to his machine. He hoped that Tezuka would be at school today. Oishi was early for his class and decided to sit in his desk, waiting for Tezuka to maybe show up. He looked over to the door, and saw Fuji standing apparently in arguement with someone. Oishi tilted his head and heard a familiar voice coming from the hall. "It's not fair Fuji, you shouldn't play games with people like that," It was Tezuka's voice.

"Why is this coming out now? You were playing along the whole time? Plus it's not a game anymore!" Oishi couldn't believe his ears, he had never heard Fuji argue with anyone, he didn't even think it was possible. The only thing that was the same was that Fuji's voice sounded the same, seductive and playful.

"Not a game? Is it love? Should I trust you? I like you Fuji but. . ." Tezuka's voice was drowned out by the bell. Fuji turned away making his way down the hallway. Tezuka entered the classroom, and stopped in his tracks whe he saw Oishi. His face reddened and he sat in the back of the room, not in his usual seat next to Oishi. Another shock struck Oishi, Tezuka blushing, he had never seen this in their whole frienship. _Tezuka is human after all, just like Fuji_.

Oishi finally understood, Tezuka was in love with Fuji, and it appeared that Fuji felt the same way towards Tezuka. Oishi gulped trying to swallow his tears back. Maybe it was better this way, if he forgot about Fuji, Tezuka would be happy and so would Fuji. He decided that was the best thing to do. It was painful but he knew if they were happy together he would he happy.

"Settle down students!" The teacher barked at the class, due to Tezuka's appearence the class was engulfed in gossip. "Nice to have you back Kunimitsu," The teacher added nodding towards Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded back, "Thank you sensei."

"Shuichiro!" Oishi stood up faceing the teacher, bowing. "Why don't you take Kunimitsu to the classroom down the hall and get him caught up on the lessons he has missed." Oishi forced himself to bow. _Great, this should be really akward._ Oishi left the classroom and Tezuka followed. Oishi walked down to the hall to the empty classroom the teacher had spoken of. He opened the door allowing Tezuka to pass in front of him, shutting the door behind him.

"How have you been?" Oishi asked watching Tezuka seat himself in a desk at the front. Oishi knew very well Tezuka didn't need help catching up. He suspected the teacher was hoping Oishi would return to class full of information on Tezuka's well being.

"Better," Tezuka replied. He flipped open his history book, and looked up at Oishi.

Oishi sat in the desk next to Tezuka, leaning in to glance at Tezuka's book. "Oh well we just finished up chapter 14."

Tezuka nodded, and closed his book. He had already completed the chapter, probably the whole book too. He stood up and headed for the door. Oishi stood too, grabing Tezuka's arm pulling him back, forcing Tezuka to look him in the eye.

"Tezuka, I'm sorry," Oishi said lowering his head.

Tezuka wrenched his arm away, studying his best friend, "What are you sorry about?"

Tezuka was playing dumb, he knew Oishi heard the arguement. "I know about you. . .and Fuji," Oishi lifted his head, his eyes were watering, and tears began escaping from his eyes, "And I didn't before. . .I. . .I am truely sorry for not realizing your feelings sooner." The tears were running freely down Oishi's face as he spoke.

"I don't know what you are talking about. . ." Tezuka replied cooly, staring at Oishi's tear streaked face.

"You love him!" Oishi blurted, more forcefully than he intended. Oishi felt the gap between him and Tezuka grow smaller. Oishi closed his eyes expecting to get slapped, but he felt hands on his cheeks. Tezuka was brushing the tears from Oishi's face with his thumbs.

"I love you," Oishi felt lips, soft lips caress his own. Tezuka was kissing him. Oishi opened his eyes, Tezuka's lips felt safe, different than Fuji's. Tezuka was slow, and soft his mouth opening only a little. Oishi kissed back, wrapping his arms around Tezuka's back.

Tezuka pulled away, blinking at Oishi. He looked horrified, disgusted at what he had just done. He backed away and turned from Oishi. "I'm sorry."

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong, I just. . ." Oishi couldn't find the words, he really wanted to say that it was wonderful. He wanted to say how relieved he was that Tezuka wasn't mad.

Tezuka left the room in silence, Oishi followed, going back to class. Oishi felt a terrible pain in his heart. Things with Fuji were so confusing and he just kissed Tezuka. Not only that but Tezuka confessed that he loved him. Why was this happening? How could something so wonderful as love hurt so bad? Did he love Tezuka? Did he love Fuji? Could you love two people at once? Was it love at all? "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, " Oishi let out a scream he thought was only in his mind, but everyone in the class had turned to look at Oishi.

"Shuichiro! Are you okay! What was that outburst just now?" The teacher asked, his mouth gaping.

Oishi stood up and bowed, "Sorry sensei." Oishi sat down and lowered his head to the desk. He very much wished he was never born at this moment. How unfair it was for him to love two people. He hated himself, and decided he deserved neither of them. He needed to do something, something to bring everyone together, the whole team. He had the perfect idea. His thought eased his pain a bit.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Practice came quickly and Oishi was anxious, everyone was starting their warm-up's. And Tezuka still hadn't arrived at practice. _Come on! You have to come! Please! Everyone needs to be here._

"BUCHOU!" Momo shouted. The whole club looked over in Momo's direction. Tezuka was standing inside of the gate to the entrane of the courts. Oishi beamed over to Tezuka who returned it, with a half smile. The whole team was beaming with Oishi.

Oishi made his way around to all the regulars telling him to meet him at 8 o'clock that evening. Much to his delight everyone agreed, even Tezuka. OIshi quickly ran home not even changing out of his uniform. He jumped in the shower and dressed. He couldn't wait until he saw the faces of everyone when he revealed his suprise for them. He grabbed a bag and packed it full of snacks and drinks. He also packed a few flashlights. He left the house and heade towards the meeting spot. He was 15 minutes early, and checked his watch every 2 minutes, bouncing on his toes. _What if no one showed up? What if they have plans?_ Oishi started to panic and grew more and more anxious. He sighed a breath of relief when he saw people approaching the spot he told them to meet at.

All of them! All of them had shown up! Everyone looked confused, and some looked tired. "Thanks for coming guys on short notice! Okay, we are in the middle of the Kantou regionals, and I thought that we could do a little bonding to build our spirits!" Oishi waited to see if anyone would react to hi brilliant plan so far. No one said anything, Eiji blinked, Momo yet out a yawn and Inui pushed his glagges further up his nose. "We are all going to go hiking! Tonight!" Silence. Oishi looked around frantically hie smile slowly fading. "What? No one wants to go?" A few of the regulars coughed and shifted in the silence. He couldn't believe it! His heart was crushed. How could this be happening?

"I think it sounds fun, I've always wanted to see the sunrise from the mountains," Oishi turned to Fuji who smiled, "Everyone is really excited about going."

Everyone nodded, and said "yeah, of course," in weak voices. Momo and Ryoma were arguing about something, but in the end everyone agreed to go. OIshi's excitement rose again. He led everyone to the train station, Oishi watched as everyone followed, Tezuka being the last. Oishi smiled at Tezuka, as he followed behind everyone else.

Author Note: Well those of you who already read Tezuka's Conclusion know what happens. . . but for suspense purposes I am pretending no one knows.


	3. Tezuka's Conclusion

Authors Note: Well I must say it was a really hard decision to decide if Oishi should end up with someone, and if so Tezuka or Fuji. . . It was hard, I already said that but. . . LIke always Read and review please, and this is the last part!

Disclaimer: We do not own Prince of Tennis. . . man that sucks!

Tezuka's Conclusion

The regulars reached the train station and purchased their tickets. Oishi was conducting everyone, making sure they had their belongings, and tickets before he allowed everyone to begin boarding the train. He stood at the entrance to the train itself making sure he would be the last to board. Momo, Ryoma, Kaidoh, Inui, Eiji, Taka, Fuji. . .when he got to Fuji he noticed Fuji smile at him warmly before he followed after Taka. Tezuka was the last one in line, before Oishi. Oishi felt like he should say something, but what? The confusion of the previous day entered his mind once more. _I like Fuji, I like Tezuka. Is it love though? Why do I feel so good and so ashamed at the same time? Why is Fuji acting so flip floppy? Did Tezuka regret kissing me? Was it wrong to like both people? _ Oishi's mind was interupted by a firm hand landing on his shoulder. He looked over to see Tezuka standing their looking slightly worried.

"Oishi, just forget about earlier today," Tezuka said assuringly. "It was a mistake." He said this and boarded the train. Oishi stood in silence for a few seconds before entering the train. It was impossible, he had hoped his bonding trip would make things easier to deal with, or even make it so he could forget. He knew he couldn't though, not now, not after Tezuka's words seemed to leave a hole in Oishi's heart.

Oishi took a seat next to Eiji, Momo and Ryoma, sitting across from him was Fuji, Taka, Inui, Kaidoh, and Tezuka. Eiji pulled put a deck of cards. "Hoi! Who wants to play?" Eiji eagerly asked.

Everyone agreed to play, everyone but Tezuka who sat by the window reading silently. "Tezuka, come on we're going to play poker," Fuji induced.

"Tezuka's really good, be careful," Oishi said. Tezuka looked over to Oishi and gave him a weak smile.

"Nya? How can he be so good it's all luck!" Eiji proclaimed, dealing out the cards.

"I've seen people on television, it's more than luck," Taka said looking at the cards he had been delt.

"Poker isn't much different from tennis," Inui said. "You can always tell what your opponents will do if you have the correct data." Inui flipped through his note book.

"Inui, do you always use your data, for everything?" Momo asked.

Oishi did not listen to what Inui replied, he watched Tezuka look through his cards. Tezuka, to most would be impossible to read, Even for Oishi most times it was hard, but he could tell, something was bothering Tezuka. Tezuka had looked that way since he returned to school. _Was it the kiss, or the love confession?_ How could Tezuka ask Oishi to forget about it? Why was it a mistake? It felt right, but Oishi knew it was wrong. What was he to Fuji anyway? Were him and Fuji a couple? It seemed like that sometimes, but other times it seemed like they were strangers. He was so confused about the whole situation, that it was hard for him not to think of anything else.

"Oishi! Oishiiiiii!" Oishi jerked his head to find Eiji's mouth at his ear, yelling loudly. "It's your turn!"

Oishi realised he had been staring at Tezuka while at least three people took their turns. He blushed, picked up his cards and folded. He looked towards Fuji, who quickly became very interested in his cards as soon as he noticed Oishi's eyes.

Tezuka had won three games in a row, only narrowly beating Fuji each time. Oishi decided he couldn't play any more, and told everyone he was going to go to the bathroom. Oishi stepped into an empty compartment a little way down from the one the regulars were gathered in. He couldn't stay long but he needed to get away. _This was a bad idea_, how could he have ever though bringing everyone together would make him feel better? He remebered though, he didn't do this for himself, he did this for Tezuka and Fuji, to ease their tension. Was it working? Oishi didn't mind feeling like dying as long as everyone else was getting along good. Oishi gave in, feeling like he should do this since they entered the train, and he started to cry. He cried silently in the compartment. He had never felt so torn. What the hell kind of person was he? Was he supposed to decide? It seemed unfair, it wasn't his fault after all. But he couldn't think this. He decided he didn't deserve Tezuka or Fuji.

Oishi heard the door to the compartment shift, he quickly wiped his face trying to look normal. When the door opened he saw Eiji smiling, "Aha! Found you Oi-Oishi?" Eiji entered the compartment closing the door behing him. He sat next to Oishi and hugged him. "Oishi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Oishi desperatlry wanted to tell Eiji everything, but he felt ashamed. He pulled away from Eiji. Eiji looked truely worried. This was not supposed to happen. "Nothing is wrong Eiji."

"But-but you are crying," Eiji pointed out.

"I know, I am just worried about the team." Not entirely a lie.

"Why?"

"I-I just don't know what we'll do if Tezuka can't play. I mean how will the others deal with that?" Entirely a lie, he knew everyone of his teammates would be strong and wheather Tezuka played or not, they would make it to nationals.

Eiji laughed, "Oishi! You _are_ like a mom. Everyone will be fine! Tezuka never gets to play anyway! We win before we make it to him!" Eiji hugged Oishi again

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Oishi forced a half smile. Why couldn't he just tell Eiji the truth? _I love Fuji and Tezuka. . ._

"Let's go back! Everyone thought you got lost!" Eiji pulled Oishi up wrapping an arm around Oishi's shoulder. "We have to make it to nationals with or with out Tezuka! We're too young to retire!"

They reached the compartment. Oishi hoped by now his face hadn't looked like he had just got done crying. He smiled as Eiji led him inside. He sat down next to Eiji and everyone looked at him smiling.

"I didn't know the bathroom was that hard to find," Oishi looked up and saw Fuji smiling at him. Oishi smiled back. Maybe it wasn't so bad. He looked over to Tezuka, and his smile faded a bit. Tezuka was looking out the window, resting his chin in his hands.

The train came to a stop, everyone got up and stretched. "We have to hike a bit, but it's nothing too extreme." Oishi said leading everyone out of the train.

Everyone looked glad to leave the train. They were at the very outside of the city it seemed. Oishi led the way up a path towards a nice spot to see the sunrise. Oishi enjoyed the hike the clean mountain air seemed to ease his mind just a bit. He thought maybe up here he could think clearly, maybe he could figure something out. Several times Eiji ran up to Oishi's side giving him a reassuring smile. Oishi's guilt multiplied everytime he did this. He should have just told Eiji everything. They were here for a bonding trip though, he didn't want to ruin it by dumping his problems on others.

The hike really was short, as soon as Oishi really started to relax they reached the top. With everyone standing there in silence Oishi felt his worry and pain rise again. Eiji walked over to the edge of the hill leaning on the gate that kept him from falling. "There are alot of clouds out we might miss the sunrise," Eiji said looking to the group. Oishi could see the faint light of the sun as it began to rise. Eiji was right there were clouds, what if they missed the sunrise? Oishi couldn't help but feel like the sun. . .something that only wanted to bring light to the world, but was so easily over powered by clouds. His mind felt cloudy all the time.

Oishi let his head fall down. _So much for this bonding trip. What a dissapointment._ Oishi felt a hand grab his firmly he looked to his side and saw Fuji, "Wait for it Oishi, it's not to late." Fuji smiled a Oishi.

Oishi smiled back and looked up staring at the clouds, he wore a worried expression, but he knew Fuji was right. There was still hope that the sun could shine giving the regulars the sunrise from the mountains they wanted. Fuji's smile grew wider as the clouds disspersed. Oishi beamed, and the other regulars smiled and clapped in approval. It really was a beautiful thing. Oishi felt a surge of hope. This trip, was after all a good idea.

Everyone was having a good time, chatting playing, or just sitting and observing the scenery around them. Oishi was joyfully watching as everyone enjoyed the trip originally none of them wanted to go on, that is, until he saw Tezuka. Tezuka sat on a rock his chin in his hand like it was on the train. Tezuka was definately troubled about something. Oishi looked over to Fuji who was deep in conversation with Taka, then he went over and sat on the rock next to Tezuka.

"This was a nice idea of yours Oishi," Tezuka said not looking at Oishi.

Oishi looked over to Tezuka, "It seems like everyone is having a good time, everyone but you."

Tezuka did not respond he just continued staring out into the scenery.

"Tezuka, talk to me please. I-I don't know what to do! I am so confused about everything," Oishi pleaded.

Tezuka lifted his head not looking at Oishi, "You know in the begining, Fuji only wanted you for one reason."

"Huh. . .what are you talking-"

"You were the only one he couldn't charm," Tezuka looked over to Oishi. "He wanted to make you his conquest, I should have told you the minute he told me."

Oishi was a little shocked by the whole thing.

"You know what Oishi, I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't submit to Fuji, but I didn't expect. . ." Tezuka shifted a little and once again turned his gaze to the scenery in front of him.

"What? You didn't expect-?" Oishi started.

"I didn't think you would fall in love, I thought Fuji kind of scared you, I wasn't worried about it at all," Tezuka shook his head and laughed a bit. Oishi had never seen Tezuka behave this way before. His usually stern, silent best friend was saying something that had clearly been on his mind for a while.

"I'm not sure I understand," Oishi said.

"I blew it, I really did. . . you know what suprised me even more was that-"

"Hey Oishi! Tezuka! Come on! We are taking pictures!" Eiji pulled Oishi up dragging him to where the camera was set up, Tezuka slowly followed.

_What had suprised him even more? Damn! Great timing Eiji. Now Tezuka will never finish what he was saying, infact he will probably regret saying anything in a while._

Fuji was setting up the camera, finally satisfied with the position, he ran to join the picture before the camera clicked. After the picture everyone played for a while and Tezuka went back to his rock. Oishi was about to go ask Tezuka to explain himself when he was pulled away by Fuji. Fuji was leading him far from the group into some trees.

"Where are we going?" Oishi asked allowing himself to be pulled.

Fuji smiled, "I need to get far enough from everyone to dispose of the body properly."

Oishi laughed a little, but felt uneasy after that comment. They were far enough away so that Oishi couldn't see where everyone else still played.

"Oishi, isn't it funny how it takes someone else to make you realize your feelings?"

"Huh. Well-"

Fuji pulled Oishi into a kiss. Oishi kissed back confused. This kiss was playful, and full of kindness and excitement, Oishi felt like he was kissing Eiji. Not that he had ever kissed Eiji, this is just how he always thought it would be.

Oishi pulled away staring at Fuji in bewilderment. Fuji smiled, "Don't worry Eiji kisses nothing like this, his is more like-"

Oishi not really wanting to hear how Eiji kissed firmly planted his lips on Fuji's. This was the most forward thing he had ever done, sure it was only a kiss, but it felt like for a split second that he was in charge. This quickly changed as Fuji wrapped his hands aroung Oishi's head pulling him closer, intensing the force of the kiss. Oishi felt good, Fuji's kisses usually made Oishi forget about everything, except for that one time in the park, but even then Oishi had felt totally consumed by Fuji, from only a kiss. Oishi wondered what it would be like to explore Fuji further, throwing all of his judgement out of the window he unbuttoned the top button of Fuji's Oxford, still kissing he moved his hand to Fuji's waist untucking his shirt. This time he would remove all three shirts at once. He slid his hand up Fuji's torso grabbing the wife beater, he pulled up. Oishi felt Fuji's hand pull his arm from out of his shirt. Oishi stepped back pulling away from Fuji.

Fuji had never been the one to stop, or pull away. Oishi was confused and it must have shown in his expression, because Fuji laughed as he tucked his shirts back into his pants.

"Sorry Oishi," Fuji kissed OIshi gently. "I really would rather wait, until you are ready."

Oishi's face must have turned the brightest red, "Bu-But I am rea-"

Fuji placed a finger on Oishi's lips to silence his speech.

"I know you don't want to lose it in a forest, with your friends just up the hill a little way. Imagine the data Inui could collect."

Oishi blushed even more, "The-then why did-"

Fuji's finger once again met with OIshi's lips, "Because I wanted you to know something,"

"What?" Oishi was confused. Was he supposed to know already.

"You really are different from anyone I have-"

This time it was Oishi's finger on Fuji's lips, "I'd rather not hear about the other people."

Fuji smiled and sucked on the finger Oishi had put on his lips.

"Fuji!" Oishi pulled out his finger and wiped it on his shirt.

Fuji laughed, "How to put this. . ." Fuji looked really puzzled, what could be so hard to say?

Fuji kissed Oishi again and wrapped his arm around Oishi's waist and pulled Oishi's arm around his shoulder. They walked back up like this smiling.

"Hoi! Are we playing house! Look Oishi is the mom and Fuji is the dad!" Eiji shouted seeing the two emerge from the tree's

"House? Where'd you get that idea?" Oishi asked laughing.

"Fuji said he was going to go ask you about playing a game! And I think you decided on house!"

"That's right Eiji, and I did! Guess who you get to be?" Fuji said.

"Who? Who?" Eiji was jumping up and down!

"The cat," Oishi said smiling at Eiji!

"Yes! I knew it! Who is Chibi-chan, and Momo-chan?"

"Hmm. . .They are our youngest sons." Fuji said.

"And Kaidoh and and Taka are our daughters!" Oishi chimed in.

"Inui is the family physician!" Fuji added

"And Tezu-" Oishi looked over to Tezuka, who was still on the same rock. He felt like his whole world had just crashed down. Fuji looked towards Oishi.

"Tezuka is the grandpa!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Actually, it's getting kind of late, we should all head back," Oishi said not in the mood to play house anymore.

"Awwwww come on! I wanna play house!" Eiji whined.

"No!" This was a command, a command from Tezuka. "Oishi is right, and we do have practice in three hours. Everyone lets go."

Eiji was about to raise an argument but quickly changed his mind once he saw the look Tezuka shot him.

All the regulars marched down the hill in silence. They arrived at the train station and remained silent on the ride. It seemed like Tezuka had almost put a damper on everyone's mood. Oishi couldn't blame them, the look he gave Eiji was quite scary and the way he said "no" was too.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Momo, Ryoma and Eiji headed off together for hamburgers. Inui and Kaidoh left to train a little before practice, and Taka and Fuji left to go to their houses and collect their bags before heading for practice. Tezuka and Oishi remained alone.

"I'll go open the lockers," Oishi said heading towards the school.

"No I can, it's alright," Tezuka said catching up to Oishi's side.

"Why don't we both go," Oishi suggested. Tezuka was very flustered. What was he so anxious about?

They reached the tennis courts and Oishi unlocked the doors to the locker room. They were thrity minutes early for practice and had time to kill.

"Tezuka? What were you going to say, I mean up back on the mountain?" Oishi watched as Tezuka pulled on his jersy.

"I- It was nothing just forget about it," Tezuka stepped out of the locker room and headed for the courts.

"But you can't-" Oishi started. Tezuka paused for a second.

"Sorry Oishi, really just forget it," Tezuka made his way to the courts.

Oishi sat in the locker room. He felt angry but soon let that emotion die down. After all he probably didn't help by kissing Tezuka, and then going to the woods with Fuji. But did he really do anything wrong? Oishi was tired of being so confused.

Fuji entered the locker room and smiled, this is where there first encounter was. Fuji smiled and kissed Oishi on the forehead. "What's wrong Oishi?"

"I just, feel a bit tired," Oishi said. This wasn't a lie, entirely.

Fuji raised hie eyebrow but didn't press the subject. He just changed and went out to the courts. Soon everyone else arrived. Oishi made his way to the courts and saw everyone grouped around Tezuka. Oishi went to see what was going on.

dddddddddddddddddddddddddd

This wasn't happening, It couldn't be. Germany? That was too far away. He figured Tezuka would be out of the regionals but he didn't think he would be leaving the country. Oishi went home and layed out on his bed. He cried, his best friend was leaving him. He felt bad, he was only concerned with himself. What about Tezuka? This place was supposed to be really good for healing injured tennis players. He decided it was the best thing to do. Tezuka had to leave. Or else he wouldn't get better. With this thought Oishi drifted off to sleep, however, he could not stop the flow of the tears that had put him to sleep.

Oishi had to drag himself to school in the morning. He would have to take over the captain duties. He decided to check out a book from the school library. He was browsing the shelves looking for a book on Germany. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Tezuka standing over him.

"What are you looking for?" Tezuka asked.

Oishi stood up and faced Tezuka nervously, "I-I was looking for a rule book, a tennis rule book."

Oishi went to a nearby table and sat.

"I wanted to ask you something Oishi," Tezuka said.

"What?"

"Will you please take my place as captain."

Oishi thought for a second. "No"

"But-"

"Tezuka you are our captain, no matter where you go you are our captain. You'll be back for nationals anyway." Oishi smiled at Tezuka, "I will be substitute captain in your absence."

Tezuka smiled and left for his classes leaving Oishi in the library.

Today's practice would be Tezuka's last.

"Echizen, will you play me?" Tezuka asked, no one looked surprised by this request.

"Sure," Ryoma said coolly stepping on to the court.

"Oishi, " Tezuka said turning to him and smiling. "Will you be the judge?"

"Yes of course," Oishi replied without hestitation.

"This will be a good refresher on the _rules_," Tezuka said emphazing the word rules. Oishi blushed, he should have know Tezuka knew he was lying about looking for a rule book.

Tezuka had completly mastered the Tezuka Zone with his right arm. Ryoma however was putting up a good fight. In the end Tezuka won by two games. Even with his right arm Ryoma wasn't good enough yet.

"You better be able to beat me when I get back." Tezuka said to Ryoma.

Everyone left practice, excited about the match. Oishi had just finished locking the door to the locker room and turned around to find Fuji in front of him. "You are going to the airport tomorrow right? I thought we could go see a movie afterwards."

"Yeah that sounds great!"

" Okay I will meet you at the airport tomorrow." Fuji left smiling. At least his date with Fuji would take his mind off of Tezuka.

Oishi arrived at his house, and layed on his bed again. He pulled out the book he had checked out on Germany and was flipping through the pages. It didn't seem all that bad, the place Tezuka was staying was supposed to be safe. He heard a knocking on his bedroom door.

He got up to open the door and saw Tezuka standing in his doorway.

"Tezuka, are you alright?"

Tezuka went further into Oishi's room closing the door behind him.

"Tezuka, what's wrong?"

Tezuka stepped towards Oishi pulling him into a tight hug. "I just. . ." Oishi was scared he had never seen Tezuka act this way before. Tezuka was definatly not this type of person. He had never hugged Oishi like this. He was so nervous and scared. Oishi had no idea what to do.

"Tezuka?"

"Oishi can I stay here tonight?" Tezuka had never asked to stay the night at Oishi's house, he just wasn't like that. Usually he had to be forced to do these kinds of things.

"O-of course you can, here let me go get some more pillows-"

"Will you sleep with me?" _What! _ Oishi's mind played that request over and over, he blushed and must have been gaping, because Tezuka quickly responded, "I mean just sleep, that's all." Oishi blushed even more, of course Tezuka didn't want to have sex. But still this kind of request from Tezuka was highly unusual. But Tezuka after all was human, and he was going far away, to a place where he would be completly alone.

Oishi nodded and went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. When he entered his bedroom he saw Tezuka, asleep. Oishi covered Tezuka with blankets, and felt a tug at his arm. Tezuka wasn't asleep after all. Oishi layed next to Tezuka, feeling extremely akward. Tezuka was leaving tomorrow and was probably sad about it. Oishi turned to face Tezuka, and noticed that his captain was crying. Oishi had to use all his power to keep from crying himself. He embraced Tezuka and softly stroked his hair. "It's okay Tezuka, you will be back before you know it."

Tezuka clung to Oishi's body sobbing into his shoulder. "Oishi, I am sad."

Oishi couldn't believe this was happening, he was comforting Tezuka Kunimitsu, the most stern person in the world was breaking down in Oishi's arms. Oishi couldn't sleep he just held Tezuka the whole night, he was sure Tezuka didn't sleep either. They didn't say a word.

The morning came to fast, in a few hours Tezuka would have to leave. Oishi felt like he finally understood a little bit of the confusion in his head. Tezuka had probably decided a while ago that he would go to Germany. This if course had to be a hard desicion for him to make. That must have been why he had been acting so cold, colder than usual. But what about that night at the hospital? He couldn't have possibly known then. The sun was now fully risen. Oishi shifted a bit to get up but Tezuka wouldn't let him move. Oishi stayed there for a little while longer it would be alright.

"Will you miss me?" Tezuka had never asked a question like this before, Oishi still wasn't used to Tezuka's weird behavior but he felt like he could understand. Tezuka was in pain.

Oishi smiled, "Of course. You are my best friend."

Tezuka gave Oishi a half smile, he was about to say something when the bedroom door was swung open.

"Oishi, I brought a gif-" Fuji didn't finish his sentance, he just ran dropping what he was carrying in his hands.

Tezuka and Oishi sat up. _Shit! I didn't do anything wrong! If I go after Fuji I can explain. _Oishi ran from his bedroom after Fuji, not saying a word to Tezuka. Fuji had already left the house, the door was wide open. Oishi ran outside barefoot. "FUJI!" Oishi saw Fuji walking down the sidewalk, casually like nothing had happened. He turned around when he heard Oishi yell his name smiling.

Oishi cought up to Fuji, breathing heavily. "Fuji, it. . .that wasn't what you thought."

Fuji laughed, "It's okay Oishi, you don't have to explain yourself."

"But I do! You ran out-"

"I was just surprised that's all." Fuji smiled and continued walking.

Why couldn't Fuji just be honest? He was upset, Oishi knew it too.

"Look! I thought maybe I did, but I don't, Tezuka is-"

"You don't need to explain." Fuji kept walking.

Oishi pulled Fuji's arm to stop him from walking.

"Nothing happened."

Fuji wrenched his arm away and walked on. Oishi stood there. He was angry with Fuji. Why couldn't he just say it!

"Fuji was now at the end of the street he turned and yelled, "Oh about the movies, I have a previous engagement so maybe another time."

Fuji turned the corner and was gone. Oishi slumped back to his house. He didn't do anything wrong, but still Fuji was upset. He entered his bedroom and saw Tezuka standing, with his hands in his pockets, looking out the window. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have come here. It was a mistake. Just forget about it."

"No! Tezuka I can't forget about it! And I can't forget about the kiss either." Tezuka turned and gave Oishi a surprised look. "I-I really feel bad, about leading you on. I don't think any of this was a mistake either."

"No I knew how you felt about Fuji a while ago, it just-" Tezuka couldn't finish what he wanted to say.

"I know, and I am sorry I cannot return your feelings," Oishi looked away from Tezuka. He felt terrible about making Tezuka sad, but he knew that what he was doing was the right thing.

ddddddddddddddddddddddddd

The airport was busy as ever, Oishi thought he might miss Tezuka, but he saw his best friend sitting on a bench waiting for his flight to be called. Oishi walked over to Tezuka right as his plane was called. He hurried as he saw Tezuka stand up and head for the gates. "Tezuka!" Oishi shouted.

Tezuka turned around and faced Oishi. Tezuka smiled at Oishi and he walked over to where Tezuka was standing in line.

"What's that in your hand?" Tezuka asked eyeing whatever it was that Oishi was holding.

"It's a present from Fuji." Oishi handed the gift to Fuji.

"It's a cactus?" Tezuka laughed to himself.

"Well, it is from Fuji." Oishi face saddened a bit.

"He loves you Oishi," Tezuka patted his best friends shoulder.

"I am sorry Tezuka," Oishi said, "I do love you it's just-"

"I know, but maybe when we are older." Tezuka laughed.

Tezuka was in line to go through the gate towards the plane, Oishi hugged him

"Oishi promise me that. . ."

ddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Oishi left the airport smiling, he knew he would be able to keep his promise to Tezuka. Both promises. As he approached the exit Oishi decided he would go to Fuji's and explain properly. He exited the airport and sat down at the bus stop next to a man reading the newspaper. He waited for the bus, happy. Things were still rocky but at least he felt no more confusion. He just hoped that Fuji would forgive him and they could have a real relationship. "Isn't it funny how it takes someone else to make you realize your feelings?"

Oishi turned to the man next to him it was Fuji. He couldn't help but smile wide. "Fuji-" Oishi was kissed hard by Fuji, so hard that he almost fell from the bench.

Fuji laughed. "You know my afternoon is free after all."

"Really? Well I think I have plans-" Fuji again kissed Oishi. Oishi felt like those women in old movies who were swept off their feet by the dashing heros of the stories.

Fuji pulled Oishi's ear towards his lips, "I love you."


End file.
